


Worth It

by rory2244



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Diapers, F/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory2244/pseuds/rory2244
Summary: Harry has a secret, something he hopes no body will ever find out.But to him, it's absolutely worth it.





	Worth It

Harry had a secret.  
It wasn’t along the lines of a secret hobby.   
Or even just a weird habit.  
He had something he truly felt ashamed of and just the thought of anyone ever finding out made him want to crawl in a hole and hide for the rest of his life.  
He was a baby.  
At least, that was what he’d say about anyone if they did, what he did.  
But Harry wasn’t a baby.  
Well, he wasn’t too sure about that, but he for sure never wanted anyone to ever think of him as one.

It was funny really, because everyone else always told him he was such a womanizer.  
Even though he certainly liked female attention, he wasn’t sure if they’d still treat him the same, if they had a clue about his secret.  
If they knew, why he usually went to the bathroom first, when he was going to hook up with a girl in there.  
It wasn’t just because they shouldn’t be seen together.  
It was so he could „clean up“, as he liked to call it.  
What that included?  
Well, he was really surprised how only his personal assistant knew about this, as he was the one to buy all the needed supplies,   
but Harry wasn’t really good with being patient.  
That’s how his mum used to put it, when he was younger.  
But by now Harry had just admitted to himself that it was easier to just wear the damned thing than rushing to a toilet way to many times a day.  
And he had to admit it, there was nothing as relaxing as taking a leak while on stage.  
Of course it was risky, he needed to make sure his diapers were leak-proof, but it just was such a rush.  
Feeling the tingling of desperation beforehand, feeling a shiver run down his back while he knew he’d go soon.  
Knowing that none of the fans staring up at him knew, why he really grabbed his crotch.  
Smirking at all of them, because once again, his secret was safe.  
And it made him feel so safe.

His diapers were like warm transportable hugs, his best friends when he felt lonely.  
He didn’t wear them all the time, but after finding out how much easier interviews were while diapered up, he liked wearing them for his work.  
He wore them on stage, in meetings, in interviews, you name it.  
And sometimes, well, who would be mad if he liked wearing them in lonely nights?  
Just because they gave him the safety he missed when he was traveling.  
Oh, he especially liked wearing them on plane rides, yes those were a bit dangerous, but who liked those tiny toilets?  
It was far more comfortable to just stay in his window-seat, close his eyes and just let go.  
It felt so good, the rush, the warmth, the feeling of his heavy nappy between his legs.

Harry had come to the point of secretly enjoying every wetting.  
And wet he did.  
A lot.

By now it was rare that he even tried to make it through a concert dry.  
Why would he?  
It was uncomfortable to be desperate and his nappy was just there.  
And it felt so nice, how the fiber soaked everything up and the warmth surrounded his crotch.  
More than once did he grab it afterwards, simply to feel the heavy thing hanging from his hips.

And today was no different.  
He had diapered up after his morning shower, knowing he’d have an interview in an hour.  
And he was glad he did it, because halfway into the interview, the breakfast’s tea came to hunt his poor bladder.  
He’d never had a big bladder, always rushing for the toilet in every single school break.  
But he couldn’t exactly leave in the middle of the interview.

And therefore, while his bandmate replied to a long question, Harry concentrated on his problem at hand.  
He shifted lightly, making sure his dick was centered in the nappy, otherwise he might risk leaking and that just wasn’t an option at all.  
Once sure, everyone was focused on someone else, he focussed on his tingling bladder.  
He relaxed his muscles, while playing with his hands, and after a seconds wait he felt a warm stream running down his dick, filling the nappy with a wet warmth.  
It was his favorite part, the warm feeling, the rush of excitement and the relieve.   
It was all so good, and Harry knew, even though he would have to keep this a secret, that it was worth it.  
So worth it.

He felt how is nappy slowly swelled up, the wetness between his legs being absorbed by the thick padding.  
The warmth still lingered but luckily this would prevent him from getting nappy rash, something he tried to avoid.  
He sighed and refocused on the interview.  
Not that he had missed much, just half a minute, but it had been necessary for him and he felt so much more at ease when he started answering questions.  
No one had noticed, nobody knew.  
That was also a great part of this, to do it in front of someone who had no idea what was happening.  
He felt so naughty.


End file.
